


【主教扎】小太阳

by ShyMinmyheart



Category: Mozart!, mozart! de musical, 德扎, 莫扎特！
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMinmyheart/pseuds/ShyMinmyheart
Summary: 这篇又名 日 （？？现代AU大概是在一起很久之后的莫扎特试图解开还会患得患失的科洛雷多的心结的故事。
Relationships: 主教扎
Kudos: 6





	【主教扎】小太阳

小太阳

0

小朋友工作的剧院因为疫情的原因暂时关闭了，工作室那边也被他拍板，给大家带薪放了假。剧院这种人群密集，流动性强的地方，是应当关门没错，可是对于很多吃所谓艺术这碗饭的人来说，这段日子怕是不会好过。关闭的剧院意味着没有演出，没有演出就没有收入来源，怕是会有人连房租都交不上了，沃尔夫冈想到当年为水电费发愁的日子，拉着科洛雷多搞了个小小的帮扶组织，也算是为以后的歌剧音乐剧提前选角，能帮多少帮多少吧。  
音乐家算是放了个长假，这个事儿挺开心的。也没有人催着写稿，没人催着改剧，每天睡到日上三竿被早就起床远程办公一上午的老男人拉出被窝吃饭饭。乍一休息是愉悦但是沃尔夫冈三四天之后就觉出一丝无趣，谨慎如科洛雷多为了安全问题也不打算带他出去，每天就窝在家里，是啦，他有琴他也有男人，可是这不能够阻挡他无处宣泄的热情活泼，毕竟他姓莫扎特啊拜托。

于是昨天开发出了新玩法，翻科洛雷多他老人家的笔记，科洛雷多对此到也没什么意见，他面对沃尔夫冈可不是什么神志清醒的人。几年前还是拿纸笔记录一切的时候，科洛雷多也不例外，一年雷打不动两本记事本满满当当，这样的自律和坚持也难怪他能做到今天这个位置。  
公事公办的记录我们按下不表，每本笔记扉页都要写下一句“照亮世界的是理性”这种中二事迹我们也不多提，科洛雷多少有出现的笔锋杂乱之处必定是与莫扎特相关的，这也是莫扎特在找的，当时吵架吵得那么凶，他可想好好利用这个时机看看某人都说了他什么坏话。

1.  
还真不多。  
客观来说，一开始不算少，“没规矩”、“不守时”、“目中无人”这样的评价频繁出现，最过的是向来客观如精密仪器的人竟然在笔记里写下“我想让阿科踢他屁股”这样的句子，让小混蛋抓着一顿爆笑。  
看到这句的时候沃尔夫冈一个人在琴房里，二楼琴房装潢的时候特意让人给他设计的飘窗，铺着厚厚的长毛地毯，风景是别墅区的小小人工湖，夏天能看到不少的野鸭和天鹅。匆匆略过半本的企业发展前景展望的人都有点困了，又翻了两页笔记开始凌乱就知道不寻常，再读到这句沃尔夫冈顿时精神了，一边笑一边腹诽你当年还会让别人碰我屁股啊你。抓过多年还坚挺的本子往书房跑。科洛雷多在书房正远程会议，音乐家推门而入也没住嘴，声线是稳得一批不容置喙，只抬眼递给他一个询问怎么了的眼神。沃尔夫冈扬扬手里的笔记本，科洛雷多立刻心领神会，以为又找到自己说他坏话的证据来威胁自己了，这次是要干什么？想出去玩是不可能的，今天温度快飘到二十度，多吃一个冰淇淋球也许可以接受。想着有点无奈，正好说完这句，抬手让他过来。  
沃尔夫冈才不会客气，抓着本子就朝科洛雷多扑过去。正襟危坐的人愣了一秒，但身体已经快过意识把人一把搂在了怀里。沃尔夫冈侧坐在他怀里，随手把本子扔在桌子旁，反手环住男人脖子低头亲了响亮的一口，同时小小调整了坐姿让自己他腿上坐得更舒服些，“你记不记得你几年前写说要让阿科......”  
“沃尔夫冈，”科洛雷多大概知道了剧情走向，立刻开口阻止他说下去，“我在开会。”  
被点名的人歪了歪脑袋盯着他，又半皱着眉瞥了一眼那正紧紧圈住自己腰的胳膊，心想你搂那么紧在说什么屁话呢，再说我闯你会议室一万次了电话会议你跟我bb？  
科洛雷多看着状况外的可爱小孩喜欢得紧，突然笑起来，什么也不顾及就再次收紧手臂把头埋在心上人颈侧，开口，“视频会议。”

怀里的人有那么一瞬间的僵硬，然后开始试着推科洛雷多，没推动。坏坏的人还窝在他怀里笑，温热的气息打在他锁骨上，沃尔夫冈压低声音，“你特么不早说！！”  
科洛雷多像是笑够了，探出头来，面对镜头又是一副严肃认真的模样，“今天先到这里吧。”

2.  
往后字里行间就都是，借用隔壁的话说，四处喧嚣着的美好的痛苦。类似什么，“他的音乐精妙绝伦”、“无与伦比”、“登峰造极”  
再往后就发酸了，“他竟然为阿洛伊西娅谱曲”、“为什么大家都在传他和康斯坦斯韦伯在一起了？难道这是真实的？”  
顺着时间线往后捋，再之后八成是电影电视剧里最虐心的时期了，他们吵架吵到崩盘，莫扎特不到二十岁就开始一个人在维也纳闯荡。科洛雷多那半年笔记贼多，多到沃尔夫冈那个下午翻到手腕疼，倒也不是情情爱爱伤春悲秋的文字，就单纯是工作记录，常年的季度总结被拆成了周度报告，事无巨细。想想每天乖乖坐班七八个小时之后又写上几十页规规矩矩的文字，怕是想用工作填满一切吧。沃尔夫冈看完了两个半月的笔记慢慢琢磨出这个意味来，有点心疼，也有点别别扭扭的小委屈。  
于是用了十倍的耐心，趴在桌子上耐下性子来翻着，没成想遇上了这句，  
“我怎么抱不到太阳。”

其实这句话本身一丁点儿都不显眼，夹在两个销售分析之间，它上一行还是“亚太地区的低价竞争策略收效显著”，下一行是“欧洲区试行成本中心与区别化经营”，中间突然就有了这一句。沃尔夫冈坐直了盯着这个句子，仿佛是什么洪水猛兽一般。  
是谁摔自己谱子来着，是谁说再也不要见到自己，是谁又在这自怨自艾一副被抛弃的样子。其实沃尔夫冈总在各处发现科洛雷多像是一直在弥补，弥补当时的分别与争吵，但他却也没有那个心思考虑也许那些争执给科洛雷多带来的痛苦与阴郁自己也是要负责任的。音乐家依旧笃定他到维也纳发展的选择，现在这样的生活不就是最好的证明吗。开始翻笔记的时候就期待着能多看到他男人的情绪，不指望科洛雷多雨泣云愁泪河东注，也没想到这个若有所失的样子更能轻易击败他。  
幸好幸好，没真的错过彼此。

3.

晚上窝在一起吃水果的时候沃尔夫冈就跟老男人提这个事情了，今天是血橙和水果胡萝卜。血橙的暗红色有点吓人，小朋友语气带点对过去苦痛的调侃，嘴里果肉爆开来带着阳光充沛农场甜丝丝的味道，“你记不记得你写过说你抱不到太阳？”  
“嗯。”科洛雷多眼神有一丝闪动，用叉子扎起另一瓣橙子等小朋友吃完这口，并没有多解释别的。  
“？？是不是我？？是不是我” 只得到一个嗯作为回复是沃尔夫冈没想到的，推开他递过来橙子的手。  
“自然是你，”又把橙子送到小孩嘴边看他叼走，目光专注在他脸上，开口，“我没有别的太阳，我的太阳也不属于我。”  
现在的科洛雷多坦诚地有点可怕，遇上天天打直球不再傲娇的某人，沃尔夫冈其实挺招架不住的。有一个人的爱意只关乎你本人同时他的在意仅在于你的身体和灵魂，无所求也就无所不求了。  
科洛雷多身边都是些谦恭顺从认真勤恳循规蹈矩的人，得力部下、助理、副手全都是，沃尔夫冈一直以为自己是闯入他生活的意外，有爱作支撑才让日子过下去，所以他懂得他的在意明白他的占有，却不曾想那个时候他已然称自己为他的太阳。而现在，自己都自愿被圈养了，他还是会记得，他的太阳不属于他。

4.  
耍着赖只啃了半碗小小个的水果胡萝卜就去楼上泡澡了，手边是老男人刚送进来的蔬菜汁，红澄澄一杯，西红柿混了没吃完的小胡萝卜，应该是加了方糖，挺甜的，何况男人还给他留了吻。  
沃尔夫冈没泡到半个小时，脑子停不下来反复循环那句“我怎么抱不到太阳”，科洛雷多那个表情，根本不是释然反而更像是习惯了。小太阳唰地起身，把旁边的浴巾团了团胡乱蹭了蹭手，隔空投进脏衣篮里，抄起旁边的电话就往科洛雷多手机上打。  
那边明显吓了一跳，飞快接起来，语速惊人，“怎么了？晕？低血糖？我马上过去你别动”  
沃尔夫冈自己赶紧打断，“停停停，我没事，但是你确实得过来，带着浴巾，浴室里那条不见了。”  
科洛雷多像是松了口气，“好，给你拿猪的那个。”他说的那条粉粉嫩嫩的，“适合我的小猪。”  
“......”随他怎么说去吧，莫扎特也有翻只白眼不怼他的一天。  
没被骂回去的人有点惊讶，又补了一句，”还早呢，多泡会，别冻着。”  
沃尔夫冈是真的无语，他不是说自己是太阳啊，还怕他冻着当他三岁啊，“你快上来！”  
拿浴袍和浴袍来接小朋友，小朋友却把他手里的东西都搭在一边，顺手摸了摸他口袋，发现没手机就拉着他往淋浴间走，科洛雷多懵了一小会就已经被扒了上衣，小孩今天不太正常，“嗯？”

5.

并没有在浴室搞起来，严谨点说叫没搞彻底。  
只是洗了澡黏黏糊糊避开不了关键部位乱摸乱亲到屋里。其实接吻的时候男人的手八成都不会老实，进卧室门的时候，早就扯了彼此只围在下半身的浴巾，科洛雷多空出一只手，从立柜抽屉里拿出润滑和套子，沃尔夫冈分了神，正疑惑怎么这个抽屉里也有床上用品，又分开交缠的吻去够那瓶润滑。  
科洛雷多知道他在想什么，压住不安分的人压着嗓子跟他咬耳朵，“就是蜜桃那个。”说完重新吻回去，他的音乐家特别喜欢上回尝试的新味道，不是清甜的桃子，而是饱满到爆开的多汁水蜜桃。  
“那...嗯...”音乐家每次被亲到喘不过来气就开始庆幸自己只需要管谱曲和指挥，手从某人手感很好的胸肌上恋恋不舍地离开，把人往床那边推“...那...我不要站着”  
沃尔夫冈懒得很，这一点没人比科洛雷多更清楚了。一切工作，事前事中事后，能做的科洛雷多基本上一并包办。今天的音乐家有点不一样，要亲亲的次数翻了几倍，一直带着喘息小声叫他名字，后来被顶到深处从喉咙里挤出来几声伴着哭腔的呜咽，闭着眼睛掉着泪也用气声喊着。每个字科洛雷多都给沃尔夫冈以回应，用吻，用安抚，用永远的肌肤相触。

6.

“我还是你的太阳嘛希罗？”音乐家的汗还没彻底消下去，声音也是哑的，科洛雷多知道他懒得动，让他坐起来喝水怕是要咬人。于是在床头备下一杯温水，又给盖了薄被，从背后环住他。  
“......?”身后的人似乎愣了一秒，连落在他侧脸的呼吸都滞了一下，好像知道了今天晚上沃尔夫冈异常的原因了。很快，细碎的吻又落在音乐家的发尾和侧颈，“当然。一直都是。”  
“那你抱到你的太阳了。”沃尔夫冈在科洛雷多的怀抱里翻了个身，面对着他抬手摸过他偶尔才会凌乱的头发，又往他怀里缩去，“一直都给你抱。”

+1

他的太阳像是困了，闷闷的声音又传出来，“而且你太阳的腰都快被你搞断了。”  
沃尔夫冈你放屁你分明就躺着什么都没干

**Author's Note:**

> 不是文章相关不用看（如果这里有人的话）  
> 自己存档：是搬运过来的第一篇，但是是最近写的最后一篇。  
> 拿iPad和键盘码的，正在春假，两天码出来的，期间算是重新看了一遍德扎。其实有点生疏了，但是这种立意角度是写过所有文章里比较打动我自己的，反正OOC到没边儿的产物，冷圈送温暖小能手。耶。


End file.
